Before He Cheats
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: Gabriella finds out that Troy is cheating on her and boy is she mad! Please read and review! Songfic, OneShot.


Author's Note: This is my first High School Musical story, well actually it's a songfic. It's based on the song called _"Before He Cheats"_ by Carrie Underwood. You have to buy that CD, it's really good. Enjoy.

Troy and I were sitting on my living room couch watching a movie when his cell phone rang. He took a look at it and then excuse himself to go into the kitchen. I heard him whispering and I already knew who it was. He came back into the living room and grabbed his coat.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. My mom just called for me to hurry home because my grandmother is sick." He said apologetically, but I knew that he was lying.

"Oh, ok." I said sweetly and pretended to be oblivious to everything.

"So I will call you tomorrow ok?" He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, whatever. See you." I said as he left.

I know you probably think that I'm stupid for letting him use me like this but what he doesn't know is I got something good coming for him. I quickly went into the hallway closet and grabbed a baseball bat, my keys and walked outside to my car.

**_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo..._**

And he don't know...  


I arrived at the restaurant, which they both go regularly, about 10 minutes after him so I wouldn't seem obvious. I got out of my car and walked in. As soon I was in the restaurant I saw him and **_her _**sitting there laughing and giving each other looks back and forth. It took all of me not to go up to them and strangle her to death. I was about to leave when I heard the worst thing I could ever hear someone say.

"Do you still love her?" She asked.

"You know, I never really loved her anyway." He said smiling and she laughed a bit and leaned in to kiss him. I wanted to scream at that moment but I walked out of the restaurant crying my eyes out. I walked over to my car an grabbed the baseball bat out of the passenger seat and stormed over to his car.

"This is what you get for lying!" I yelled sliding my key across the side of his brand new Mercedes.

_**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**_

Back inside Troy and the girl were starting to do karaoke together and were having a good time but little did they know what was happening outside.**__**

_**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke...  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom cologne...  
And he don't know...**_

I opened the door of the car and I began carving my name into the leather seat.

"This is what you get for being with some stupid tramp!" I yelled still crying. After destroying the seats I picked up the bat.

"This is what you get for making up all of those lame ass excuses!" I yelled swinging it at both of the headlights and then the alarm went off.

_**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**_

I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  


"And finally, this is for cheating on me!" I said picking up a shard of glass from headlights and slashing his tires. "Maybe next time you'll think before you cheat."

I then walked away, climbed into my car and drove away. I felt so much better.

Troy and Sharpay walked out of the restaurant after hearing all of the commotion out side. He almost passed out when he saw his car destroyed. He ran over to take a closer look at the damage and his face turned white when he saw Gabriella's name carved into his seat.

"Oh my God."

**_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...  
Ohh... before he cheats..._**

So that's it! I hope you liked it. I wrote this in about 20 minutes so… please review! Thanks!

_**  
**_


End file.
